Season 1
Season 1 of VAST consists of 13 episodes, plus a mid-season Q&A. It premiered on 7th November 2016 on Project Alpha and Twitch. Air Dates The season premiered on November 7 2016. The mid-season finale was aired on 12 December 2016, with a cast and writers Q&A broadcast on 19 December 2016. The season returned in the new year on 9 January 2017 and ended with the finale on 20 February 2017. The first four episodes of the season were broadcast live on Alpha and Twitch, with those episodes later posted to YouTube. From episode five onward they were exclusively broadcast on Alpha. During the airing of season 2 of VAST on Project Alpha, episodes of season 1 were simulcast on Twitch. Plot overview Season 1 follows the story of the crews of two star ships over alternating weeks - the Avalon and the Screaming Valor. In a galaxy under threat from an interstellar natural disaster known as the Slate, a Brightest Eye asset known as the Heretic escapes captivity on their homeworld. He is taken in by the Peacekeep ship Avalon as they search for an answer to stop the world-devouring galactic event. Meanwhile, as the Slate once again encroaches upon Brightest Eye space, the Screaming Valor is deployed to retrieve the Heretic and return him to his rightful place by any means necessary. Episodes * Episode 1 - Into the Eye * Episode 2 - The Primal Scream * Episode 3 - The Vast and the Furious * Episode 4 - The Corsairs * Episode 5 - Gunboat Diplomacy * Episode 6 - Third Arm Stellar Survival Directory * Episode 7 - Third Arm Stellar Survival Directory (part 2) * Episode 8 - The Cyryn Contract * Episode 9 - Force Majeure * Episode 10 - The Hunted and the Dying * Episode 11 - Links * Episode 12 - The Truth * Episode 13 - Concordance Specials * Season 1 Q&A Cast * Jackson Lanzing as the Game Master * Amanda Powers as Fractal Bright * Amy Dallen as Lucy Bard * Collin Kelly as This Might Be a Good Idea * Dylan Dovale as Noble Defender * Gina DeVivo as Louvin Yikjaal Muur * Jeff Torres as Rayk Yikjaal Muur * Jon Callan as Hansarald Neuroon * Jody Houser as Tkaah * Kate Leth as Sira the Unbidden * Max Isaacson as Visionary Destroyer * Ray Utarnachitt as Nydar * Guest starring Amy Vorpahl as Ghasca Ueno Writers * Anne Mortensen-Agnew * Emmett Furey * Isaiah Samson * Jackson Lanzing * Nick Bragg * Nick Gilman * Rick Baer * Rick Budd Image gallery S01E01 Into the Eye.png|Into the Eye|link=Into the Eye The Primal Scream.png|The Primal Scream|link=The Primal Scream S01E03 The Vast and the Furious.png|The Vast and the Furious|link=The Vast and the Furious S01E04 The Corsairs.png|The Corsairs|link=The Corsairs S01E05 Gunboat Diplomacy.png|Gunboat Diplomacy|link=Gunboat Diplomacy S01E06 Third Arm Stellar Suvival Directory.png|Third Arm Stellar Survival Directory|link=Third Arm Stellar Survival Directory S01 QA.png|Season 1 Q&A|link=Season 1 Q&A S01E07 Third Arm Stellar Survival Directory (part 2).png|Third Arm Stellar Survival Directory (part 2)|link=Third Arm Stellar Survival Directory (part 2) S01E08 The Cyryn Contract.png|The Cyryn Contract|link=The Cyryn Contract S01E09 Force Majeure.png|Force Majeure|link=Force Majeure S01E10 The Hunted and the Dying.png|The Hunted and the Dying|link=The Hunted and the Dying S01E11 Links.png|Links|link=Links S01E12 The Truth.png|The Truth|link=The Truth S01E13 Concordance.png|Concordance|link=Concordance (episode) Behind the scenes * Season 1 was supposed to have only twelve episodes, but Jackson Lanzing stated during The Truth that Alpha had let him eat into his schedule by an episode. Category:Seasons